


Jim's Litttle Princess

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Johnlock, Fluff, Jim and Sebby as parents, M/M, OC-child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Jim and Sebastian are living in a place all their own, it is calm until Jim has a request.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim liked the silence, not that the occasional scream in the woods wasn't welcome. Even as he sit on the porch sipping his coffee.

Sebastian and him had found a secluded area to call their own, it wasn't much but it had grown on both of them. 

Jim had not been happy about losing the connections and having to change his look, his hair was now longer and curly at the end and it had been tooth and nail for Sebastian to lose the tight grip he had on his suits, but their new setting was more suited for casual so James was now in light weight clothes, shorts and a shirt.

Jim wasn't a fan of the fabric, but sacrifices had to be made.

The fact that Seb seemed to fit perfectly still irritated him.

All the bastard had to do was cut his hair shorter, but given his background it was understandable that he would fit well into their new life. 

But it seemed too easy, Jim didn't like normal, that led to routine and those always collapsed for him.

He sat his coffee aside, walking down the short path to where Seb had built up a sizeable wood stack. 

"I think we have enough for two years, Babe." Jim sat down on the large piece that had been serving as a chopping block.

Sebastian still had to get used to the easy going Jim, even as the years lapsed, he sat the axe down. "I felt a storm coming, wanted to be ready."

"With your bones, Sebby, you could get a job at a weather station and be more accurate then the idiots now." Jim took Seb's hand, pulling him down for a kiss.

Sebastian chuckled when he pulled back. "me at a 9 to 5? I'd rather go back to London and let the wolves have me."

Jim started pulling him back to the cabin. "I've ways of making you stay."

Sebastian felt the familiar shiver the one that always came with Jim's thick accent. It would be easy to turn the tables, but he still allowed James the control he craved.

Jim pushed Seb down into the chair he had just vacated before sitting on his Tiger's lap, his nimble fingers tracing the scar that ran down his left eye. "We have had a lot of fun together."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Jim. "Yes, but scary times as well."

Jim glanced away, yes Seb had seen him down and angry along with trips to hell and back with injuries, but would his Sniper be ready for another one, a longer commitment?

Sebastian tilted his head as Jim stood up, confused.

Jim moved into the house, his hands shaking, I don't get nervous, especially around Seb. Jim berated his body as he paced. Just say it, you've done research.

Sebastian watched from the doorway, it was clear something was up. "Aright, what did you take?"

Jim switched from nervous to insulted. "Take? I've done nothing for two year, you know that."

Sebastian moved closer, taking James by the hand. "Then what has you so worked up?"

Jim tugged his wrist free. "Let me go get something, everything will be clear."

Sebastian stepped back, letting Jim go before sitting down.

Jim went to his office, retrieving the thick file he had compiled.

Sebastian waited to speak before Jim sat down, placing the file down. "It's been years and now you bring me a job?"

Jim sighed, opening the manila folder. "I want a daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

The silence carried as Seb stared down at the paperwork.

"You...want to raise a parasite?" Jim had obviously put thought into this, given the legal name on the documents wasn't a alias.

"Don't talk about Juliet that way. Just think of it." Jim moved the folder   
he had already found a surrogate and money wasn't a issue.

"I don't think a child raised by a Criminal Mastermind and his Sniper is the best idea, James." Sebastian had a feeling he was going to be a Papa since Jim had already chosen a name.

"Oh darling, she will be amazing." Jim moved the thick file to the coffee table.

"But a baby isn't a dog, you can't just train them to act the way you want." Seb knew it was moot, but Jim had to see.

"I'm not a moron, Juliet will be a handful, just like her daddy." Jim sat on the couch, moving closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian took Jim's hand. "We can do this, even if it will be difficult, she will be perfect." Even if there was only a 50/50 chance of a girl.

Jim smiled, cuddling against Sebastian, they were going to be a family, their little girl was going to learn so many fun skills.

"I have conditions, She will not learn deadly weapons until sixteen. Hand to hand combat only. She will go to School, since hiding her away would be cruel. Also any weapon you teach Juliet to use, I will personally turn around and use it on you."

"But Sebby, I can teach her everything she needs to know. School would be boring for our daughter."

"These rules are non-negoiable. If she wants to learn something here, it will be weapons, since Juilet will need to learn to protect hersself."

"Can I teach her knive at least?" Jim knew a whole toolshed of ways those can be used for defense.

"No, well unless you want to look like swiss cheese. It's been a age since i've gotten to carve someone up."

Jim chuckled, they'd need to write these down.

"we are planning years into the future, does this mean-"

Jim put his hand over Sebastian's mouth. "NO."

Seb licked his hand until Jim pulled it away. "Jim, it wouldn't have to be a big thing, but we have been together forever already."

"She will have your last name. Bring this subject up again and i will cut off a finger." Jim grabbed Sebastian's right hand, holding it up. "Pinky first?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I won't bring it up again."

But it would be easy for Sebastian to fake it without James knowing. "So you will pick the school, but I will train her, maybe when she is older we can move onto guns."  
Jim stood, picking the folder up. "I'll go make the plans and you can go make your deposit this week, she'll have your blonde hair."

"You have this whole thing planned, don't you." Sebastian stood, he'd need to start dinner soon.

"Don't I always?"Jim kissed Seb, but danced away before Sebastian could grab him.

This man was going to kill him and throwing in a small para-child was going to be a tornado.

The week passed quickly, not really for Seb, considering he had to go do his part to bring their child into the world. His and Jims child..... It still blew his mind that he had agreed to this, but once his part had been played all Jim had to do was make the final plans with whoever he had gotten to carry the infant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this one is short, but I have a time jump planned for the next chapter.

Jim finished his plans, everything needed to be perfect down to the butterfly stuffed toy in the crib.

He carried the plans back to the spare room they never went in. First step was painting the walls, orange with black stripes at the top and small crowns, little Juliet was going to have everything should could ever need or want even before she was born. This was the perfect time for Jim to begin work on the nursery, when he didn't have Sebastian under foot or risk letting the surprise come out before the time. 

Jim rolled his sleeves up, starting to put his artistic skills to good use. 

\-----------

Sebastian returned a few hours later, a bottle of wine in tow, now all he needed to do was cook something to go with it. 

Jim shut the bedroom door once he heard a car pull up, stripping his shirt off as he walked by the laundry room, he had gotten paint on it, tossing it into the laundry room as he walked by. 

"Bit early for being naked, Honey." Not that Seb didn't appreciate the view, now if only the pants had followed the shirt to where ever Jim had discarded it.

"My shirt got dirty while I was working." Jim moved to grab a water form the fridge.

"Working on what?" Sebastian turned to look at Jim.

"It's a surprise. You will just have to wait until it is finished. " Jim felt the gaze, turning to face his Sniper.


End file.
